Rebeldía en un lugar público
by Katte Turner
Summary: Sediento y deseoso de ella, Ryoma se olvidó de reprimir sus emociones y se dejó dominar por el anhelo y por lo que ella desataba en él. Ryuzaki, a esas alturas, era su más grande aspiración. [RyoSaku] [Este fanfic participa en la semana smut organizada por la página Ponta Pair Love.]


¡Hola! Llevo ya bastante tiempo sin pasarme por acá. ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Pues, así como ven, al final me decidí a dejar mi pequeña huella en esta semana smut organizada por la página Ponta Pair Love. En un principio pensé que no me daría el tiempo para hacerlo, pero el fin de semana me agarró de buen humor y las palabras salieron solas. Hacía ya un tiempo que no escribía, espero no estar perdiendo la práctica (de todas maneras, son ustedes quienes juzgarán eso).

Como siempre: muchas gracias a las administradoras de la página por hacer siempre este tipo de cosas que mueven aunque sea un poquito al fandom. Me alegro mucho de que estén tan al pendiente de todo, y me pone contenta también haber podido participar :) Un fuerte abrazo a todas, espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión. Y, ya saben, un review alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

 **Rebeldía en un lugar público**

Ryoma no era muy bueno conteniendo sus emociones. Usualmente, dejaba escapar el torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos al jugar tenis, pero cuando se trataba de personas todo se complicaba. En especial cuando se trataba de personas con largas trenzas y mejillas azoradas.

Suspiró, y en la soledad de su habitación, el sonido se amplificó. Ya no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Cada vez que estaba con ella tenía esas terribles ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta cansarse. Tan precaria era su situación que había pensado en contárselo a Momo, pero la sola idea de verlo desternillarse de risa ante aquello —o ver su mueca de sabiduría ante un tema que Ryoma desconocía— le retorcía el estómago de rabia. Jamás se lo contaría. Ni a él ni a nadie. Solamente él iba a solucionar ese entuerto.

Bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y se encaminó sin prisa hacia su destino. No había razón para agitarse o ponerse nervioso. Después de todo, él saboreaba los labios de Ryuzaki Sakuno todos los días, y eso, por más que a algunos les diera envidia, no iba a cambiar.

El sol, ardiente sobre su cabeza, iluminaba todo. La caminata, cómoda y tranquila, culminó cuando Ryoma puso un pie en la tienda de refrescos. Su mirada gatuna, entonces, se posó en la figura de su novia.

Agradeció la época del año en la que se encontraban: el verano traía consigo las ropas livianas, que muchas veces revelaban más del cuerpo de lo que uno pudiera imaginar. Gozó, sin disimulo, de las piernas esbeltas de la muchacha, y no pasó por alto el vestido que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, como parte de su forma tímida de ser, llevaba puesto un chaleco de tela liviana que tapaba sus pechos y su espalda descubierta.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato al notar la mirada intensa que le dio Ryoma. Él, por su parte, se acercó a ella y posó sus labios en su mejilla caliente, la que solo adquirió más color.

—Ryuzaki —pronunció solemnemente como saludo, con una voz grave y pausada.

—H-hola, Ryoma-kun.

Habían quedado en juntarse a tomar un refresco y charlar un rato, pues en la semana el tiempo era escaso, y esa tienda era, por lejos, su preferida para alejar el calor, no solo porque sus jugos eran exquisitos, sino porque quedaba alejada del Seigaku, lo que favorecía la privacidad de su relación.

Así las cosas, ambos ordenaron unos ricos zumos naturales y se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la multitud. La mueca de relajo de Ryuzaki al tomar el primer sorbo fue evidente.

Luego de varios minutos conversando amenamente, el zumo comenzó a hacer efecto en la muchacha. Se excusó con educación y se dirigió con celeridad hacia el baño. Ryoma la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta tras ella se cerró.

Él, recorriendo con sus ojos la inmensidad de la tienda, notó que la gran mayoría de los presentes estaba poniendo especial atención a la televisión, donde pasaban un anuncio importante para el país. Dándose cuenta de que nadie notaría su ausencia, se escabulló en silencio hacia el baño de mujeres.

Sakuno se estaba lavando las manos cuando sus ojos color carmesí se encontraron con los gatunos de Ryoma, y los abrió en señal de sorpresa cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse.

—¡Ryoma-kun!, ¡qué estás-

Pero él, lleno de deseo y de una premura que no pudo identificar como propia, la acorraló contra la pared y atacó sin piedad sus labios. Ella de inmediato puso sus manos en el torso fornido del muchacho.

—R-ryoma-kun… —suspiró con la voz entrecortada.

Aquella acción solo hizo que el anhelo dentro de él creciera. Le cogió las manos y la dirigió lentamente hacia uno de los tantos cuartos de baño que yacían sin moradores. Ella no protestó, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la confusión que sentía.

Se miraron por varios segundos, y Ryoma se preguntó si aquello era lo correcto, pero, para ser honestos, él hace mucho tiempo que deseaba estar totalmente a solas con su novia y mirarla de la forma en que ahora lo hacía.

Se acercó a ella y saboreó sus labios sin vergüenza, e incluso se atrevió a darle un pequeño mordisco. Sus manos juguetonas se metieron bajo su chaleco y acariciaron su espalda desnuda. Ella se arqueó de inmediato y una sonrisa de suficiencia surcó su boca cuando la escuchó gemir por primera vez.

—Sakuno… —susurró contra su cuello.

Se deshizo del chaleco que, a estas alturas, sólo parecía estorbar. Con la agilidad propia de un deportista de su categoría, desató las trenzas que la muchacha siempre llevaba y dejó que el olor de su cabello inundara sus fosas nasales. Hundió su nariz en su cabello, y sus alientos se mezclaron al encontrarse sus labios sedientos otra vez.

Ryoma se dejó llevar. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, sus brazos, sus muslos descubiertos y su cabello, y cada vez que Ryuzaki gemía, él se excitaba más. Besó sus labios, su cuello y su clavícula, y cuando quiso seguir bajando, se encontró de lleno con sus pechos. Notó que el sujetador que llevaba era de tela muy fina. Echó una rápida mirada hacia arriba, y como no vio negación por parte de su novia, él simplemente actuó.

Presionó sus dedos con fuerza medida, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el contacto, pero sin ánimos de hacerle daño. La respuesta fue inmediata: su pezón se endureció y ella cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Entonces, con una sobredosis de adrenalina que solo había sentido en ciertos partidos, lo besó con ternura. Su lengua jugueteó un rato más ahí, con la agradable música que salía de los labios de Ryuzaki siendo una agradable compañía, y pronto comenzó a sentir que el pantalón le apretaba demasiado.

Iba a explotar.

Tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas o parar. Pero pensó en Ryuzaki y en que quizás ella no quería hacerlo en un lugar público y su erección poco a poco fue disminuyendo.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron, y sus ojos volvieron a toparse. Esta vez, fue Ryoma el que abrió los suyos con sorpresa. Pese a lo tímida que era Ryuzaki, y a la mucha vergüenza que siempre sentía al estar ellos dos solos, podía ver en sus ojos oscurecidos que ella sentía tanto o más deseo que él.

Tomó con delicadeza el rostro de su novia y volvió a besarla, esta vez con la tranquilidad de saber que él no era el único que estaba padeciendo esa especie de fiebre cada vez que ambos estaban juntos. Ella le respondió colgándose de su cuello.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Ryoma, con la voz grave por la excitación, soltó una frase que dejó pensativa y avergonzada a Ryuzaki por varios segundos.

—Lo haremos donde y cuando tú quieras. —Y salió del cuarto de baño.

Se miró frente al espejo, se aseguró de no verse demasiado descompuesto y salió del tocador de niñas sin ningún pudor. Afuera, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado.

La esperó calmadamente, apoyado en una de las paredes de la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos, y luego de varios minutos la vio salir. Se había mojado la cara y rehecho las trenzas. Una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó su rostro. Después del ataque de rebeldía ocurrido hoy, estaba deseoso de tener su primera vez con ella. No importaba el día ni la hora, menos el lugar. Porque todo lo que importaba ahora es lo que ella quisiera. Y él, paciente como pocas veces, iba a esperarla lo que fuera necesario.


End file.
